Jaded
by demelzap
Summary: Chris Jericho and Shawn Micheals had a brutal match at GAB 2008. What happens in the aftermath? Contains mild spoilers, based primarily on the portion of the match where Micheals was bloody at Jericho's feet. Look for screen caps


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no disrespect is intended.

Jaded

Chris bent forward, watched blood wash down the drain along with the scalding hot water that poured over his back. Shawn's words echoed in his brain as he breathed in the swirling steam.

_"It's going to be a brutal match Chris."_

_"Jesus Shawn, I know that." He'd snapped off the tape and tossed the roll aside. "This isn't my first time at the dance after all."_

_"I know," Shawn's voice had been gentle, soothing as he reached out and laid a hand over Chris's forearm. "But just listen. You've been gone for a while. I know and you know that you're used to having the crowd hate you, but this is not like before. It's serious now."_

_Rather than pull away and laugh it off, Chris just stared at Shawn's hand, the black ink stark contrast to the soft white of his flesh._

_"I want you to beat the living hell out of me, don't hold back. Don't stop; even when the blood flows. Take us both to the limit."_

_"Shawn," Chris reached up and laid his hand over Shawn's, "I'll make them believe it, and they'll hate me because you will make them believe it. I'm not the same as I was back then. When I walk back through the curtain I'm a different man."_

_With a squeeze, Shawn released his hand. "That you are."_

The conversation had shifted then, to specifics of the match. It wouldn't be a finesse match; it wouldn't be the king of the world versus the showstopper. They had mapped out a chain of moves that would tell a story of old giving way to young.

The water stung in his eyes, and Chris flipped the faucets off, reached for his towel, dried quickly.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw someone he didn't know all that well staring back at him. There were more wrinkles around his eyes; silver highlighted his temple sprinkled through the scruff on his cheeks. But he could meet his own eyes; he could rest easy knowing that it was all in the form of entertainment.

The sound of the bed squeaking drew his attention from the mirror, and he looked at the closed bathroom door. He had a suspicion, but he looped the towel around his waist snugly anyway, and opened the door.

Shawn was there, slumped back against the headboard, eyes closed. A bandage stood stark white on his forehead, his hair loose on his shoulders. He stirred when he heard Chris emerge, lips curled into a half smile.

"What are you…" Chris moved closer. A drop of water fell from his hair, trailed down over his chest.

"You said it yourself Chris," Shawn said, his voice rough, hoarse, "This isn't your first time at the dance." He reached up, tucked his hand under the edge of the towel.

"Shawn…" Chris tightened his hands into fists.

Shawn shifted then, sat up on the edge of the bed and spread his legs, pulled Chris closer to stand between them. "I saw it in your eyes Chris, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't see it in mine. You gave it, just like we both wanted, and this is the way it ends," and then he fell silent.

The silence was not awkward; it was just there between them as they looked into each other's eyes.

At last, with a small sigh, Chris reached up, cupped his hand behind Shawn's head, and threaded his fingers through his hair. "I can't lie to you Shawn."

"I know, you're a better man than me," he shifted his hand, nudged his knuckles against Chris's belly, "Now…where was I?"

"Finishing what you started," Chris murmured. He reached up with his other hand and brushed a thumb across the bandage. "You pushed too deep."

It didn't take much to unhook the towel, let it drop to the floor, expose creamy white flesh and a growing erection. Shawn's breath skimmed over Chris's skin as he spoke, "Some things you never get used to."

"And some things you do," Chris whispered. He closed his eyes, swayed against Shawn as he moved closer. It was just a step over the threshold, a step he was willing to take. He closed his eyes and dipped his head backwards as the warmth of Shawn's mouth closed over him.


End file.
